Les Aventures de Tintin: Untitled
by Oannah
Summary: Elle voulait simplement s'inspirer de lui pour son livre. Maintenant, la voilà avec lui en Syldavie, à la recherche d'un artéfact volé. (Résumé pourri, désolée!)
1. Chapter 1

**Première fanfiction de Tintin que j'écris, le premier chapitre est surtout pour placer le personnage de Félicie, donc il ne se passe pas grand-chose! Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un review avec vos critiques et suggestions (Mais no hate) et bonne lecture! ^^**

La course de taxi m'apparut interminable. Le chauffeur avait emboucané sans cesse son véhicule avec la fumée des cigarettes qu'il fumait une après l'autre. Il ne m'avait pas parlé beaucoup, et je lui avais rendu le pareil en restant silencieuse, le nez dans un livre. J'avais préféré ne pas le regarder, lui et son crâne dégarni, sachant très bien qu'il se permettait de me dévisager sans aucune gêne. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ses remarques à partir du moment où il me dit que les livres n'étaient pas pour les femmes. Cela m'avait piqué et je ne voulais plus l'écouter. Par chance, c'était terminé. Je lui tendis quelques billets sans dire un mot, alors que lui me remercia en expulsant la fumée au même moment. J'ouvris la porte et l'air frais de l'automne emplit mes narines. La portière se ferma fortement et j'entendis la voiture qui, derrière moi, s'élançait de nouveau sur la route. Je vis la barrière de pierre ainsi que le portail de fer me séparant du domaine de Moulinsart, duquel je ne voyais que les grands arbres. Comme je le pensais, il me suffit de le pousser pour qu'il s'écarte et me laisse devant le chemin de terre bordé de grands arbres dont le feuillage est devenu rouge et or. J'ajustai mon écharpe jaune afin qu'elle me protège mieux du froid et j'avançai. Les oiseaux chantaient, accompagnés par le froissement des feuilles et des branches qui frottaient l'écorce des arbres. Le soleil, prisonnier d'un mur de nuage, éclairait à peine le monde en dessous de lui, lui offrant quelques rayons lorsque la brise déplaçait ses geôliers. Je marchai d'un pas décidé, mon livre maintenant dans mon sac, avec mon crayon et mon carnet. Mes mains tremblaient mais je ne sais si cela vient de l'excitation ou du froid qui me glace les os. Les deux, probablement.

Le Château de Moulinsart se dressait devant moi. De sa grande façade qui projetait une ombre gigantesque devant elle, quelque chose attira mon regard : une armoirie représentant un poisson, surmonté d'une couronne. Je me rappelais vaguement l'avoir vu lors de mes recherches et j'en pris note mentalement, de sorte que je puisse m'en informer plus tard. Je montai les quelques marches me séparant de la porte et j'y frappai une fois, deux fois. Je me tenais droite, désirant bien paraître devant mon hôte. Mes doigts jouaient avec un fil qui dépassait de mon manteau, mais je cessai immédiatement lorsque je me rendis compte que la nervosité me donnait des tics. J'attendis en silence, me balançant de droite à gauche sur mes pieds, alors que personne ne répondait à la porte. Je frappai de nouveau. Soudain, j'entendis un cri venant de l'étage, où la fenêtre était visiblement ouverte : « Nestor, la porte, tonnerre de Brest! ». Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis le majordome qui se tenait de l'autre côté, un plumeau à la main. Il portait un gilet noir et jaune, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon de même couleur. Son crâne était chauve mais il portait tout de même des favoris et je présumai qu'il devait avoir un âge plutôt mûr. Il me fit un mince sourire :

— Oui?

— Je viens voir monsieur Tintin, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il hocha la tête et m'invita à entrer. Je fus immédiatement abasourdie par le luxe du manoir : l'escalier principal était en marbre et tout simplement gigantesque. Partout, de vieilles armures et des peintures prenaient place dans la pièce, en plus du magnifique lustre qui pendait joliment au plafond. Ça faisait différent de mon appartement crasseux de Bruxelles, qui n'avait qu'un salon, une cuisine, une minuscule chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain qui avait plutôt la taille d'une armoire. J'essayai de ne pas paraître sous le choc devant tant de beauté afin d'avoir l'air professionnel, mais de toute manière, le Majordome ne me regardait pas. J'observai donc sans grande subtilité le sublime château. Nous montâmes les marches et je le suivis dans les dédales, espérant simplement ne pas avoir à sortir seule, de peur de me perdre. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte fermée et Nestor frappa un coup. Je me raidis pour arrêter mes mains tremblantes et la porte ouvrit. Un garçon d'un âge incertain sortit de derrière et je le reconnu immédiatement : Tintin, le fameux reporter. Il était vraiment comme on le décrivait dans les journaux : une houppette dans ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, un pull bleu et un petit chien blanc qui était assis à ses pieds. Il regarda le majordome, puis son regard se tourna vers moi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, bien qu'aucune malice ne paraissait dans son visage jeune :

—Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il d'un ton amical, malgré son visage qui témoignait une légère méfiance.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de lui tendre une main tremblante :

— Je m'appelle Félicie Chevalier et je suis écrivaine.

Le rouquin m'observa et un éclair traversa soudainement son regard. Ses traits devinrent moins tendus; il se souvenait de moi. Il serra la main que je lui tendais, sans réagir à la moiteur nerveuse qui s'y trouvait :

—Vous êtes bien celle qui m'a écrit la semaine dernière? m'interrogea-t-il. Vous me parliez d'un livre que vous êtes en train d'écrire.

Il m'invita d'un signe de main à entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un salon qui bénéficiait du même luxe que ce que j'avais vu du reste du château. Près de la fenêtre, un grand barbu fumait tranquillement la pipe, assit dans un fauteuil, nous regardant sans rien dire.

—Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, ce livre, dis-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil que me présentait Tintin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici.

— Oh! En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

— Eh bien, vous êtes un reporter bien connu et plutôt inspirant, commençai-je alors que ma voix tremblait un peu. Je veux inspirer mon livre de vos histoires. Seulement, je ne vous connais pas vraiment, donc je me demandais si je pourrais vous observer lorsque vous travaillez.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, je l'avais regardé dans les yeux. Je ne les quittai pas, cherchant une réponse dans son regard bleu clair. Lui semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Sans me répondre, il se tourna vers l'homme barbu qui semblait maintenant très attentif à notre conversation. Celui-ci se leva et vint près de moi, m'observa attentivement, un regard méfiant au visage :

— Comment être bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas une espionne, une meurtrière, ou même l'un de ses moules à gaufres de tueur à gage? dit-il d'une voix forte qui me fit sursauter.

Je regarde le vide, à la recherche d'une réponse. Plus j'y pense, moins je sais quoi répondre, victime du regard méfiant du barbu. Je vis Tintin du coin de l'œil qui se leva et éloigna l'autre homme en posant une main sur son torse, l'éloignant gentiment. J'allais bredouiller quelque chose lorsque le rouquin m'interrompit :

— Pardonnez-nous, Mlle. Chevalier. Je crois qu'avant d'accepter votre présence lorsque je travaille, je devrais en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Seriez-vous gênée si nous regardions si vous avez un dossier criminel?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers le téléphone, appelant je-ne-sais-qui pour avoir des informations sur moi. L'autre homme était retourné s'assoir, m'observant toujours avec méfiance. À mes pieds, le petit chien blanc était assis et me regardait bien attentivement, me reniflant parfois. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses yeux et je me penchai pour caresser son dos. Il roula pour montrer son ventre et je gloussai tout en continuant. J'entendais Tintin parler au téléphone mais je n'y prêtais plus attention, maintenant concentrée sur le petit chien et je n'arrêtai que lorsque le reporter me tapota l'épaule. Je me tournai vers lui :

— Ça va, les Dupondt disent que vous êtes _clean, _vous pourrez donc me suivre lors de mon prochain travail.

Je me levai soudainement, effrayant le chien, pour serrer la main du reporter :

— Merci, merci beaucoup! Je vais me faire toute petite, je le promets! m'écriai-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

— Tintin, fit l'homme barbu en expirant la fumée de sa pipe, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voilà un moment déjà que je songe à updater cette fanfic, donc voici enfin la suite!**

Je serrai de nouveau la main de Tintin alors qu'il promettait de me communiquer des détails lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau une affaire. Avant que je ne me prépare à quitter, le reporter me présenta son ami barbu, qui s'appelait le Capitaine Haddock et ce dernier me salua sans grande conviction. J'appris le nom de chien, Milou, qui m'aboya doucement après pour quémander une caresse. J'allai enfin déclarer que je partais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un petit homme vêtu de vert, qui portait une barbichette et de petites lunettes rondes. Il marchait rapidement, d'un pas décidé, en tenant un journal. Il ne me lança pas un regard et se contenta de se diriger vers le Capitaine, lui mettant le journal sous le nez :

— Capitaine, c'est exceptionnel! s'écria le petit homme.

Le marin jeta un coup d'œil au journal, avant de le repousser :

— Nom d'une pipe, Tournesol, calmez-vous mon ami… Mille millions de mille sabords de Tonnerre de Brest! tonna-t-il en guise de commentaire. Pas elle, non, nous devons quitter le pays immédiatement!

— Non, non, Capitaine, vous n'y êtes pas du tout! C'est la Castafiore qui vient au pays!

Alors que le Capitaine tournait en rond dans la pièce tel un chien enragé, je regardais Tintin qui, quant à lui, observait la scène en silence. Je notai son regard, qui avait quelque chose de spécial : il était lumineux, comme si une lueur brillait inlassablement au fond de ses yeux. J'y sentais de la détermination, une soif insatiable d'aventure. Cette lueur s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le journal qui reposait entre les mains du petit homme, dont le nom était visiblement Tournesol. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer et il avança, s'emparant du journal en le demandant poliment à son ami. Milou tournait en rond autour de son maître, comme s'il avait lui aussi détecté quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal. Le Capitaine, quant à lui, avait arrêté de marcher pour regarder son ami, malgré l'air vaguement colérique qu'il gardait au visage. Tintin, son regard quittant un moment le journal pour regarder autour de lui, fit rapidement un résumé de l'article :

— On a commis un vol dans un musée de Klow, en Syldavie, déclara-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur le journal. Enfin, c'est ce que la police présume; une montre en or a disparu. Il n'y a pas plus de détail.

— J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire, aux actualités! m'écriai-je en me remémorant ma soirée de la veille.

En effet, j'avais passé la soirée chez moi, et on avait brièvement parlé de la montre volé à la radio. La nouvelle ne m'avait pas vraiment troublée mais j'étais bien heureuse de m'en rappeler alors que Tintin s'y intéressait.

— On disait que la montre avait appartenue à un de leur roi, je ne sais plus très bien lequel, continuai-je en tentant de me remémorer plus de détails.

—Y-aura-t-il une enquête approfondie? demanda le Capitaine en me jetant un bref regard.

—Nous n'en serons sûr qu'en regardant nous même! dit Tintin alors que sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire malin.

Je vis que le Capitaine souriait de la même manière, me laissant confuse. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui se passait. Le marin fit appeler le majordome, Nestor, qui vint à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Encore sur son visage je lisais un air serein, lui qui semblait être plutôt occupé depuis que j'étais là :

— Oui, monsieur? demanda-t-il à l'attention du Capitaine.

— Nestor, préparez mes affaires, ordonna ce dernier. Nous partons le plus rapidement possible pour la Syldavie.

Le majordome sortit, me laissant entre Tintin et le Capitaine. Je me tournai vivement vers le reporter, étant donné qu'il m'avait donné le droit de le suivre lors de son travail. Ce voyage en faisait partie, non? Le rouquin sembla comprendre mon léger questionnement et, d'un simple signe de tête, me confirma que j'étais en droit de les accompagner. Je me sentis immédiatement envahie par l'excitation de voyager avec eux, de pouvoir les observer dans l'espoir d'écrire un bon livre. Depuis un moment déjà, j'essayais en vain de créer une histoire intéressante et enfin, on m'offrait une possibilité. Certes, cela se déroulait bien plus rapidement que je le pensais; j'aurais cru avoir la chance de mieux faire connaissance avant de partir en voyage. Je commençais, au moins, dans le feu de l'action.

Après quelques minutes de discutions, il fut convenu de se rencontrer le lendemain, à l'aéroport, afin quitter la Belgique pour la Syldavie. Tintin me demanda de prévoir des vêtements au moins pour une semaine, voire plus, si jamais l'enquête approfondie portait fruit.

L'aéroport était particulièrement bondé ce matin-là. Trainant ma lourde valise derrière moi, j'essayai de trouver une houppette blonde presque rousse à travers cette mer d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Ma recherche étant un échec, je m'appliquai afin de distinguer au moins une casquette noire de capitaine. Rien, encore une fois. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre mes dents serrées et je m'éloignai de la foule. Je rejoins un mur en face du tableau indiquant les vols à venir, puis mon regard fut attiré par une grande affiche. Elle faisait au moins un mètre de largeur, le double en hauteur, et représentait une femme que Félicie connaissait bien. Elle avait une forte carrure et un nez crochu, ainsi que des cheveux blonds. Prenant une pose élégante et la bouche ouverte comme si elle était en train de chanter, on pouvait lire en haut de sa tête _Le Rossignol Milanais : Bianca Castafiore. _Bien que la Castafiore fût connue mondialement, je n'ai jamais su si j'admirais sa puissante voix ou je la redoutais. Un peu des deux, sans doute.

Je vis finalement un petit chien blanc émerger de la foule dans ma direction en jappant et en remuant la queue : Milou. Je me penchai pour lui gratter les oreilles en signe de salutation et l'animal parut heureux. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Tintin et Haddock. Ce dernier, en regardant l'affiche devant laquelle je me tenais, frissonna, ce qui me fit sourire.

— Éloignons-nous de cet endroit, maugréa-t-il, voir cette satané Castafiore me donne la vilaine impression qu'elle n'est pas loin.

Tintin leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je les suivis sans un mot, essayant de pas les perdre à travers la foule. À ce que je saisis de leur conversation, nous aurions le droit à un avion privé sans escale qui volerait directement vers Klow en Syldavie. J'en fus ravie, puisque ce serait plus facile de prendre de commencer la rédaction de mon livre que de le faire dans un avion bondé.

On nous indiqua où nous attendait notre avion et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur afin de partir. L'appareil était bien plus petit que je ne m'y attendais, pourtant il semblait confortable. À l'intérieur s'alignait une dizaine de sièges et des compartiments pour ranger les bagages. Lorsque tout fut rangé, je pris place près d'un hublot, tout juste derrière le Capitaine et Tintin. Je n'osais pas m'assoir directement avec eux. Je n'étais qu'une inconnue, après tout. Je me contentai de regarder par le hublot de l'avion qui décollait en faisant un boucan presque insupportable. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion et j'espérai seulement que ce ne soit pas la dernière.


	3. Chapter 3

Écrire lors d'un vol est très laborieux. Voilà ce que je me suis dit alors que l'avion, secoué de nouveau par une vague de turbulences, vibrait de toute part, faisant ainsi trembler ma main. Le petit livre dans lequel j'écrivais était remplis de phrases illisible tant j'étais incapable d'aligner deux lettres sans être ballotée dans tous les sens. Après avoir rempli une page de gribouillis incompréhensible, je préférai arrêter. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le hublot, où le paysage avait changé. Ce n'était plus du tout la Belgique que je voyais défilé sous l'avion, mais la Syldavie, qui était identifiable par la vue du château _Kropow. _Celui-ci venait en même temps me prévenir que nous étions arrivés à Klow. Moi qui avais fait tant de recherches à propos de ce pays si riche en histoire, j'en voyais enfin la capitale! Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux.

Pendent que mon regard était absorbé par la vue de cette ville mythique, je n'avais pas remarqué que Tintin s'était retourné vers moi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour que je le remarque; je tournai vivement la tête, faisant ainsi craqué mon cou d'une manière douloureuse mais inaudible. Le reporter ne sembla pas remarqué :

« Mademoiselle Chevalier, nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes. Puisque j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre tout premier vol, je vous préviens; vous aurez mal aux oreilles! »

Il avait dit cela avec un léger rire, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il ait aussi raison! Tandis que l'avion perdait volontairement de l'altitude, je dus porter mes mains sur mes oreilles afin de calmer la douleur. Le changement de pression; je n'y avais pas songé. Milou, couché sur le sol, tentait en vain de placer ses pattes avant sur ses petites oreilles blanches, bougeant son museau avec vivacité. Je le plaignais, vraiment : ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Mes yeux se fermèrent presque sans que je le veuille, comme si ne rien voir allait rendre ce moment plus facile à passer. Après un temps, je les ouvris de nouveau pour voir où nous en étions, avant de me rendre compte que le Capitaine et Tintin me regardaient en souriant. Avais-je l'air si ridicule? Pour eux, qui devaient prendre l'avion à plusieurs reprises chaque année, je dus paraître comme une débutante! C'est bien ce que j'étais, de toute façon. Je me contentai de sourire bêtement, voulant démontrer ainsi que je savais de quoi j'avais l'air.

Posant mon pied sur terre après ces quelques heures de vol, j'avais envie d'embrasser le sol. Non pas parce que le vol avait été particulièrement difficile même en considérant l'atterrissage, mais plutôt car je me trouvais à Klow et ce, pour travailler. Trainant mes bagages sur mon dos, je suivis les deux hommes afin de sortir de l'aéroport. J'entendais autour de nous parler plusieurs langues; anglais, français mais, surtout, syldave. Voilà une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé : je n'y comprenais rien! Haddock, voyant la panique que devait faire paraître mon visage, posa sa main sur mon épaule :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parle pas syldave non plus. »

C'était la première fois que cet homme à la voix bourru semblait ne pas se méfier de moi. Malgré tout, je pouvais comprendre : ses hommes avaient souvent eu affaire avec des assassins et des criminels de toutes sortes. Sans doute Tintin était-il aussi méfiant que le capitaine, mais, si toutefois il l'était, sa manière de le démontrer était beaucoup plus douce. Haddock m'observait souvent avec un regard accusateur, comme s'il m'accusait déjà d'un crime qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Si, en marchant, j'allais un peu plus lentement, il attendait que je les rattrape; le tout sans cesser de me scruter. Bien que je savais que ça s'avèrerait bien désagréable, je ne pouvais m'empêché d'en être amusé. Toute ma vie, ce n'était jamais de moi dont on se méfiait. Qui donc croirait qu'une écrivaine aussi silencieuse que moi ferait du mal à quiconque? Lorsqu'une araignée se trouvait trop près de mon espace vitale, j'avais plutôt l'habitude de la sortir plutôt que de la tuer. Je savais tout de même qu'Haddock et Tintin ne me connaissait pas. Peut-être finiraient-ils par comprendre que je voulais vraiment écrire et non mettre en marche quelque complot?

Un taxi nous amena au musée dans lequel l'artéfact avait été volé. L'endroit semblait tout à fait insipide : ce n'était pas un musée tel que le Louvres ou la _National Gallery_ comme je m'y attendais : il s'agissait en fait d'une maison datant probablement du 19em siècle ayant été transformé en musée. Chaque pièce avait un thème différent, et Dieu sait que des pièces, il y en avait que trois. Lorsqu'un policier nous accueilli sur place, c'est le capitaine qui formula exactement ce que je pensais :

« Quoi? C'est dans ce ridicule petit musée que le vol a été commis? Mille sabords, cette montre ne devait pas être si importante si vous la gardiez dans un endroit aussi dérisoire! »

Bon. Évidemment, je ne l'aurais pas dit d'une manière aussi crue. Je me serai contenté de demander pourquoi ce vol était si dramatique, sans pour autant insulté l'endroit. Tintin envoya un regard découragé au capitaine, qui sembla honteux d'avoir parlé d'une manière aussi radicale et irrespectueuse. Le policier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année dont les cheveux gris sortaient de sous sa casquette, garda son calme tout en répondant à la question :

« Cette maison, cher monsieur, appartenait à l'un de nos rois les plus important. Cette montre était le trésor de sa famille depuis des générations et, n'ayant pas eu d'enfant, elle resta dans cette maison. La raison pour laquelle elle était aussi importante nous est pour l'instant inconnue. C'est le roi qui ordonne qu'elle soit retrouvée au plus vite. »

Il était maintenant temps d'enquêter. Je ne savais pas trop comment aider alors je décidai de simplement regarder. Le vieux plancher de bois craquait chaque fois que l'un de nous bougeait, créant une plainte qui se répercutait entre les murs de la maison. Tandis que les hommes recherchaient quelque indice, les murs couverts de tableau attiraient inévitablement mon regard. Une grande peinture représentait un garçon qui, dans ses bras, tenait un jeune chien. L'enfant souriait. Peut-être était-ce le portrait d'un jeune prince? La suivante était beaucoup plus grande : c'était le portrait d'une femme en habit royaux qui, dans une main, tenait un sceptre. Je plissais les yeux et m'approchai, pour me rendre compte que, dans son autre main, la montre était peinte. C'était un sacré belle objet et, sur une toile de si grande envergure, tous les détails étaient perceptibles. Pourtant, quelques mots sur la montre attirèrent mon attention : passant un doigt sur la délicate surface, je me rendis compte qu'ils y avaient été écrits seulement récemment. Tintin, qui était non loin de moi, remarqua que mon attention était portée sur le tableau. Lorsqu'il s'approcha et lu ces mots, il fronça les sourcils :

« _Car c'est de la poussière que viendra la lumière._ » lut-il à voix haute. « Ça vous dit quelque chose, mademoiselle Félicie? »

Je secouai la tête même si ça me disait indéniablement quelque chose. Mais où est-ce que j'avais entendu cela? Peut-être dans une lecture quelconque. Je décidai de me taire. Le capitaine revint vers nous en haussant les épaules :

« Le voleur a décidément été prudent. » siffla-t-il. « Il n'y a pas de marque signifiant qu'un vol ait eu lieu. »

« Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il est temps que nous rendions une petite visite au roi. »

Je n'écoutais en fait que d'une oreille distraite. Je savais que cette phrase allait avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette enquête, mais lequel?


End file.
